cbaj_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of The Magic Roundabout
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of The Magic Roundabout (or known as Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of The Magic Roundabout featuring Caddicarus) is an hundred and eleven episode that it was based on the television series of the same name which it have film version of this (and no not an US version known as "Doogal" which it was awful but the UK version is better) and the two villains is been returned from the revenge then their meet an new villain named Doofenshmirtz to fight against the heroes with the three villains. Plot When the heroes beat the last time the heroes is enter in the new landscape that it called The Roundabout which it meet up with Caddicarus (where their were meet him for the first time in this), which the heroes joined with Caddy were their meet an people of the Roundabout which their name is Dougal, Florence, Brain, Ermintrude and Dylan which Dougal is use to take care an cart but it was gone wrong that the cart is fly to make damage at the Roundabout which it was been released the evil version of Zebedee is named Zeebad which the Roundabout is been frozen that the Florence and the other childrens is trapped so the heroes need some help so Zebedee is appears and explain the heroes about Zeebad that he needs to get the three crystals to froze the sun by end the world so Zebedee is imprisoned in the Roundabout about few years ago so he give the heroes an button to summon a train and the map of the land. Meanwhile in the Frozenland the three villains are been depressed of losing by the heroes which their were bumped to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz that he have two items name Darkvive which it can revived the villains back to life so the only characters is bring back is Rasputin and Mephiles that the three villains got three partners to help them out then their meet Zeebad that he can use for an new helping hand and an new henchmen is Sam that Zeebad must ask the three villains is to get the three crystals to end the world so the villains are agreed for the offer. So the heroes are start on their jorney but in the night Dougal and Caddy is been kidnapped by Zeebad and sent them to the prison and tell them where are the three crystals but Caddy is been shocked that he say's "Map" so the heroes saved them and esacapes but been cornered by the villains so their called to Zebedee that he can fight him but Zebedee is was been frozen alive and falling which the heroes must try to find the three crystals, so the heroes found the first crystal in the volcano so their got it but the villains is got the heroes crystal and the map so Doofenshmirtz shot the briged with the raygun to leave the heroes stranded luckily the heroes is press the button to make the train with an big balloon that can take them to the temple. In the temple their found the second crystal but their accident touch the laser which it released the skeletons out from the ground and attack the heroes so the heroes is fight the skeletons and their got the second crystal but been stoled by the villains and chase after them to frozen them alive, so the Train is alive that he helped the heroes to get away from the villains but the villains got their own train with the driller, so the villains train is exploxed due to the boiler explosion and the heroes are still alive but the train is been damaged so the heroes must find the final crystal which it was inside the Roundabout. Back to the villains their ditchs Sam for not helping, so their were find the final crystal in the Roundabout but Sam attack him so Evil CJ slice Sam body which the final crystal is inside on him so Zeebad is pulled out which it kills Sam (which Sam color is turn into gray) and started to freeze the sun to complted the mission so the heroes got to the villains and fight them so the heroes beat the villains and put Zeebad back here he belong to his prison one and for all which the Colin got the two Darkvives and destoryed it which Mephiles and Rasputin is disappears into dust so the villains is escapes then Zebedee is released and then the heroes is safed the world once and for all. Cast Locations *The Roundabout *Forzenland *Temple Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of The Magic Roundabout/Script Soundtrack See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of The Magic Roundabout/Soundtrack Gallery See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of The Magic Roundabout/Gallery Trivia *Which the UK version that it follows of the story but the US version known as "Doogal" is re-dubbed that it have poorly pop-culture references and badly puns which "Doogal" is become as the worst so the creator will follow the UK version so this episode will use little bit of pop-culture references of the villains and the heroes. Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Episodes Category:PG